Sword of interest
by Azhy
Summary: —Me gusta Kisame Hoshigaki —confiesa Tenten. Sakura no sabe que pinta en eso hasta que descubre que es bastante posible que este e Itachi Uchiha, su ex cuñado, sean pareja. ¿Cómo es que termina ayudando a su antigua compañera a descubrirlo?/ —¿No te da ni un poquito de malsana curiosidad saber si Itachi san es homosexual? /Crack. KisaTen. ItaSakuSaso.
1. Encuentro inusual

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_—OoC. Crack._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tenten entrecerró los ojos enfocando la vista en la pareja que caminaba sin preocupaciones por los jardines de la universidad. Caminaban grácilmente y parecía que los suspiros que levantaban a su paso (o que uno hacía) no eran importantes.

Frunció el ceño. Se mordió el labio. La duda instalada en su mente como una dolorosa daga clavada en su pecho.

«Se acabó —pensó—. Si en serio están saliendo tengo que saberlo. Ya».

El problema era cómo averiguarlo. Apenas lo conocía, y no tenía la suficiente confianza para acercarse y hablar con él. Además, no era un tema que pudiera ser tratado a la ligera. Así que, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo?

Y la respuesta se apareció frente a ella, brillando en un chillón rosa revelador.

—¡Sakura−san!

* * *

—Esto es inusual —declaró Sakura Haruno al tomar asiento frente a ella en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

—Vamos —contestó medianamente nerviosa—. Asistimos al mismo instituto antes, ¿qué hay de malo con que te invite a beber algo?

Ella la miró con detenimiento—. Ni siquiera íbamos al mismo grado.

A Tenten le tembló la sonrisa fingida.

—¿Recordándome que eres más joven que yo?

Sakura se sonrojó—. ¡No, no! —se apresuró a negar—. ¡Nada de eso! A lo que yo me refería es que—

—Está bien, está bien —recompuso su expresión—. Era una broma.

—De acuerdo —le dio un largo sorbo a la botella de agua, desviando la mirada. A unas cuantas mesas de distancia, Ino Yamanaka; su mejor amiga, apuntaba con insistencia su muñeca, señalando un reloj imaginario.

Sakura contrajo su rostro en una mueca desesperada y le señaló lo más sutilmente posible a la chica sentada frente a sí. Ino rodó los ojos.

—¿Te está esperando? —cuestionó la castaña, pendiente del circo que ese par plantaba frente a sus narices. Sakura casi escupe el agua.

—Ah, sí. Pero está bien, solo quiere ir con su novio. ¡Pero lo ve todo el tiempo! Y siempre soy yo la que—

—Vale, entiendo —interrumpió, mirando a la rubia que golpeteaba constantemente el pie contra el suelo—. Lo siento, Sakura−san —no lo sentía, para nada—, pero creo que es mejor que ella se vaya.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Lo que tengo que decirte no es algo que me vaya a tomar dos minutos. Es importante.

Sakura la miró con fijeza, buscando en sus facciones algún atisbo de burla o mentira. No halló nada más que determinación y seriedad.

—Vale —miró de reojo a Ino. Podría esperar—. Suéltalo ya.

—Tú —comenzó Tenten, intrigándola— eras la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no es verdad?

A Sakura eso la tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces rápidamente, enfocándose en la persona frente a ella y en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

—Sí. Él y yo salimos durante un tiempo.

Su historia con Sasuke Uchiha se remontaba a sus años de instituto, cuando, más joven, estaba enamorada de él. Fueron amigos por muchos años hasta que se atrevieron a dar el siguiente paso en su relación y, si bien no eran la pareja perfecta, se querían. Y se quisieron hasta ingresar a la universidad, cuando terminaron su relación. Sasuke se iría a estudiar a otro distrito y ella había decidido quedarse ahí, en Konoha, donde siempre había residido, por lo que habían terminado en los mejores términos: como buenos amigos.

De vez en cuando contactaba con él, y sabía de su propia boca que le iba de maravilla en la carrera de Administración de Empresas y que estaba saliendo con una tal Karin, que era prima de su mejor amigo. No le molestaba. Era una persona madura y entendía que Sasuke conociera a otra persona después de ella. No es como si ella hubiera conocido a otra persona especial después de él, pero en definitiva no le molestaba que él estuviera saliendo con alguien más. Casi.

—Aunque —prosiguió saliendo de su estupor. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos, tres segundos?—, no entiendo a que viene la pregunta.

Tenten sonrió—. Tengo entendido que si salías con Sasuke−san, debes conocer a Itachi−san, su hermano mayor.

—Eh, ¿Itachi−san? —dudó—. Bueno, sí, lo conozco… pero—

—Entonces —interrumpió de nueva cuenta—, escucha esto, Sakura−san —la mirada que le dedicó la asustó—. Dime que tan enterada estás de esta cuestión.

* * *

—Oh, Dios —Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndola—. De ninguna manera. No.

Tenten la miró sin ápice alguno de credibilidad.

—Tenten−san, no es posible —intentó convencerla—. Itachi−san no es—

—Piénsalo un momento —frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Lo conoces desde que salías con Sasuke−san, ¿verdad? —Sakura asintió lentamente, dudando—. ¿Le has conocido novia alguna vez?

—No, pero eso no significa que—

—¡Puede significarlo! —acotó, molesta.

Sakura pegó un pequeño brinco sobre la silla, asustada de su reacción. En definitiva, Tenten−san estaba loca. No es como si la conociera mucho desde el instituto, pero las pocas veces que había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra con ella le había parecido bastante cuerda. Claramente estaba equivocada.

Buscó con la mirada a Ino, sin poder encontrarla en la cafetería. ¡Maldita!, la había abandonado a su suerte con esa extraña chica.

—Escucha, Tenten−san —le habló, como si fuera retrasada—. No creo que Itachi−san y —frunció el ceño, intentando recordar su nombre. Falló— _él_ sean lo que tú estás pensando. Pienso, más bien, que estás haciendo conjeturas demasiado—

—¡No estoy equivocada!

—¡Basta! —estampó las palmas sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a la castaña—. ¡Déjame terminar una sola frase!

Tenten la observó duramente—. Estás llamando demasiado la atención.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, notando que, efectivamente, varios estudiantes se encontraban al pendiente de su charla. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, soltando un suspiró ofuscado.

—Lo siento —soltó—. Es solo que me ha irritado que no me dejes terminar de—

—¡Eso no importa! —Sakura la taladró con la mirada—. Debo comprobarlo. Y tú —juntó las cejas— me vas a ayudar.

—Oh, no —alzó la voz—. Claro que no. De ninguna manera yo—

—Ya está —interrumpió. Sakura casi se le lanza encima—. A partir de hoy, te acercarás a Itachi Uchiha —no le dio oportunidad de negarse—. Y juntas descubriremos si Kisame y él son pareja.

Tenten le guiñó el ojo. Sakura tragó pesado.

—Tú serás mi espía, Sakura−san.

**.**

* * *

**.**

¿Demasiado crack? Pues agárrense, porque aquí no termina.

Tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir un crack de uno de las chicas de los nueve novatos con algún Akatsuki —al final, alguien me dijo que Tenten no era de los nueve novatos (no sé contar, ¿y qué?)—, y, por alguna razón, últimamente _shippeo_ el KisaTen. Y estoy aún más loca con el ItaSaku, y el SasoSaku nunca me ha sido indiferente.

Busqué en FF y no encontré ningún KisaTen en español. Solo unos cuantos en inglés. Por lo tanto, me emociona incursionar con esta pareja.

Reviews? Amaría que me dejaran uno. (Y los amaría a ustedes).


	2. Encuentros desastrosos

**Disclaimer applied.**

_—OoC. Crack._

**.**

* * *

**.**

La carcajada de Ino duró tan poco que pareció no haber existido.

—Ya, en serio —compuso su mejor mueca irónica—. ¿Itachi Uchiha saliendo con _ese_?

—Tenten−san lo asegura.

—Pues tiene problemas, seguro. ¿Ella no salía con ese extraño chico —hizo una seña despectiva— Lee?

—Solo fue al baile de graduación con él. Y lo acompañó porque yo lo rechacé —rodó los ojos.

—Oh —fingió enternecerse—. Una cita por lástima. Clásico.

—Eres mala —jugó Sakura—. Él era su amigo.

—Ese no es el tema, Sakura —ella frunció el ceño, pensando que fue precisamente Ino quién lo había cambiado—. El tema es que esa chica cree que Itachi —«¡Itachi−san, Ino!» pensó abochornada— es gay. Y que sale con _ese_ tipo.

—Su nombre es Kisame _Hoshi−algo_ —aclaró—. Y, uh, sí. Más o menos esa es su idea.

—¿Cómo puede creer eso? —cuestionó, casi indignada—. No sé nada sobre el tal Kisaki —ni tampoco sobre Itachi, más allá de los rumores que corren sus admiradoras—, pero eso no puede ser verdad.

—Es Kisame —frunció el ceño—. Y yo dije lo mismo. Pero ella está totalmente convencida de que es como ella dice.

—Itachi no puede ser gay —abrió los ojos grandemente—. Es decir, él es sensual.

—¡Ino! —reprendió—. ¿Debo recordarte que vienes de ver a tu novio?

—Oh, vamos. No sé cómo será la cuestión con ustedes las vírgenes, pero las chicas con novio también notamos a los hombres atractivos.

—Basta ya —frunció el ceño—. Te lo conté para que me ayudes a deshacerme de Tenten−san. Y no estás haciendo mucho.

Ino la miró como si fuera estúpida—. Solo mándala al demonio.

* * *

—Vete al demonio.

Sí, había decidido tomar literalmente el consejo de su mejor amiga. Y sí, estaba mandando al diablo a Tenten−san.

—Me iré cuando descubra la verdad.

—Es broma, ¿no? —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en un burdo intento de calmarse—. ¡Ellos no son pareja! Y, de serlo, a nosotras no debe interesarnos.

—¿No te interesa? —Tenten alzó ambas cejas—. ¿De verdad no te da ni un poquito de malsana curiosidad saber si Itachi−san es homosexual? Es decir, el fue tu cuñado.

—Eso es morbosidad —se sonrojó—. ¡Y no me interesa!

—Como sea —frunció el ceño—. Yo sí quiero saberlo.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó, sorprendida de lo fácil que le era aceptarlo. Tenten−san no tenía ningún reparo en hablar sobre el tema y, por supuesto, no tenía límites al tratar de esclarecer sus dudas. Fue precisamente esa inquietante falta de tacto lo que había hecho a Sakura obviar la causa de su interés—. ¿Y por qué?

Sakura esperó que Tenten dijera algo totalmente sin sentido, como venía haciendo desde que la contacto el día anterior, o que, directamente, cambiara de tema, como también acostumbraba hacer. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, la preparó para la respuesta que le dio.

La aseveración más congruente que le había oído hasta entonces.

—Porque me gusta Kisame Hoshigaki.

* * *

Lo había conocido años atrás, cuando su tutor, Gai−sensei, había competido contra él.

Ella, Lee y Neji Hyūga habían sido acogidos por uno de sus maestros de instituto debido a sus habilidades innatas en el campo deportivo.

Neji era un maestro en artes marciales, especialidad de la familia Hyūga. Lee era un corredor magnífico, siendo únicamente superado por su propio maestro, quién lucía aterradoramente igual a él. Y ella tenía cierta predilección por el tiro con arco. No había diana que ella no perforase sin falla alguna.

Así que Gai−sensei los había acogido a los tres como un equipo, entrenándolos y explotando su talento. Eran conocidos como el equipo Gai, en honor a su inusual maestro y, cuando dejaron de lado las diferencias que su carácter les provocaba, se convirtieron en un grupo realmente unido.

Un día como cualquier otro, en su último año de instituto, Gai−sensei les hablaba con emoción de una de sus revanchas con Kakashi−sensei; un misterioso profesor que alguna vez les había impartido clases, cuando, sin explicación alguna, su tutor se vio enredado en algún tipo de competencia con uno de sus antiguos estudiantes y otro extraño chico.

O, más bien, ellos dos se vieron enredados en esa tontería por culpa de su maestro.

El muchacho de cabello negro se había negado rotunda —pero amablemente— a esa situación. Y el otro chico, de un color de piel extrañamente azulado, había accedido con una sonrisa —repleta de filosos dientes— divertida.

No puso mucha atención al desarrollo verbal de la competición —porque se trataba de Gai−sensei, y no era el maestro más elocuente, precisamente— pero escuchó que el chico al que se enfrentaba su mentor era un experto en el manejo de la espada. Y Gai−sensei había perdido —no tan fácilmente, como esperaba su contrincante— el encuentro amistoso.

Por supuesto, aquello había despertado su curiosidad. Cualquier persona capaz de ganarle a Maito Gai era digna de admiración (no por nada Kakashi−sensei era tan popular). Lo había visto una sola vez manejando la espada, y fue suficiente para querer verlo aún más.

Para cuando ingresó a la universidad, y su camino se separó de su antiguo equipo, creía perdida esa curiosidad que había sentido por Kisame Hoshigaki. Hasta que descubrió que estudiaba en el mismo plantel que ella. Arquitectura, creía.

Le fue más común encontrárselo día a día esporádicamente caminando por el campus, o sentado en la cafetería con el extenso grupo de amigos al que pertenecía. Pero en especial con uno de ellos.

A ojos de cualquiera, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki eran mejores amigos. Pero a sus ojos —ojos que lo habían observado detenidamente por un tiempo y, por lo tanto, observando también su interacción con el Uchiha— lo que esos dos tenían no era exactamente amistad.

Kisame e Itachi tenían una relación amorosa, descubrió un día cualquiera al verlos hablar calmadamente en uno de los jardines del campus. Y aquel pensamiento, sorprendentemente, le molestó en demasía.

Entonces se dio cuenta, como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre ella en forma de entendimiento. Se sentía atraída por el chico de cabello azul. El que utilizaba la espada como si fuera un tercer brazo.

Él que salía —secretamente— con el prodigio Uchiha.

* * *

«Muy bien —pensó—. Camina hacia él. Trata de parecer distraída. Que sea un accidente. ¡Que no se dé cuenta de que quieres acercarte a él, Haruno!»

Vio a Itachi Uchiha caminando no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Suspiró, recordándose a sí misma que estaba haciendo eso por una buena razón. Tenía un motivo. Una buena acción, maldición.

«Te vas a ir al cielo» le dijo Ino, después de carcajearse de ella. Luego, le había dado el ridículo consejo de acercarse a él sutilmente. «Chocas con él _accidentalmente_ —rió—. ¡Y le preguntas por su orientación sexual!».

«Basta —se riñó mentalmente—. Solo acércate, choca con él e inicia una conversación».

«Y esperas a que se acerque Kisame —la voz de Tenten resonó en su cabeza—, y toma nota de toda la interacción que les veas».

Suspiró por décima vez en cinco minutos y asintió, influyéndose valor. Empezó a caminar hacia él con rapidez. Se detuvo abruptamente a medio camino, sabiéndose demasiado nerviosa. Buscó en su bolsa por su pequeño teléfono celular, lo sacó y emprendió camino de nuevo, aparentando estar enfocada en el, pero mirando de reojo a su alrededor. A menos de dos metros, la figura de Itachi se alzaba frente a ella.

Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Y pasó. Chocó.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —su coronilla había impactado directamente contra su ancho pecho—. Yo no—

—No mirabas por donde ibas.

Sakura entró en pánico por unos segundos al descubrir un par de ojos avellana en lugar de los negros que esperaba encontrar. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Itachi? Él, el dueño del cuerpo al que había impactado intransigentemente, miró un punto en específico en el suelo. Sakura siguió la línea de su mirada. Maldijo en voz baja. Su celular se le había resbalado de las manos sin darse cuenta y se había roto la tapa, quedando la batería unos cuantos centímetros más allá del despedazado aparato.

—Ah, sí —hizo un puchero mirando el teléfono. Se acercó a recogerlo, dejándolo en segundo plano—. Lo siento.

—Claro —Sakura notó que la ironía abarcó su tono de voz.

Se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, fulminándolo con sus ojos verdes.

—¿Disculpa? —se enderezó con teléfono en mano—. ¿Es sarcasmo lo que he notado en tu voz? Porque fue un accidente, ¿de acuerdo?

Él pareció sorprendido de su reacción, pero también frunció el ceño—. Tu desesperado intento por aclararlo lo corrobora.

Sakura se sonrojó—. ¡Dios! ¿Te ha dicho alguien lo muy grosero que eres?

—¿Te ha dicho alguien —miró la batería del teléfono en el suelo— lo muy torpe que eres?

Sakura abrió la boca, totalmente indignada—. Eres un—

—¿Sakura−san?

Sakura giró la cabeza tan rápido que creyó oír su cuello crujir, a punto de romperse.

—I−Itachi−san.

A unos metros, el Uchiha mayor la miraba interactuar con aquel pelirrojo no sin cierta sorpresa. Sakura lo miró con los ojos casi desorbitados. Pudiera ser que lo viera seguidamente en el campus, pero verlo así, de cerca… no recordaba lo mucho que se parecía a Sasuke. Lo muy atractivo que era.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, intrigado por el ceño fruncido de su compañero—. ¿Sasori?

Sakura miró al grosero muchacho con el que había chocado con nerviosismo. ¿Conocía a Itachi? Maldición.

—Todo bien —fulminó a Sakura con la mirada, desacreditando fácilmente sus palabras—. Esta chica chocó conmigo.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se apresuró a aclarar, con las mejillas arreboladas.

Itachi asintió, aún algo perdido. Sakura miró la batería en el suelo. Itachi siguió el curso de su mirada, después la ojeó a ella, con un teléfono en mano, ató cabos. Se alejó de ellos, recogiendo la batería y se la devolvió.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—No hay de qué —sonrió él de vuelta, apenas visible—. Me parece que hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos oportunidad de hablar.

Sakura asintió. A decir verdad, Itachi tenía razón. Ella había entrado recientemente a la universidad, y aunque apenas tardó un par de días en notar la presencia de su antiguo cuñado en la misma institución, en medio de apuntarse a un club y conocer las instalaciones apenas había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo con un escueto movimiento de mano desde lejos.

—Sí —sonrió—, ha pasado un rato.

—¿Se conocen? —interfirió el pelirrojo.

—Sí —contestó Itachi—. Sakura−san es la ex novia de mi hermano menor.

«Sí —pensó con pesar—. Termina de aplastar mi ya dolido orgullo».

El chico de ojos avellana sonrió con malicia—. Ya veo.

—Oh, Sasori —exclamó el moreno, como cayendo en cuenta de algo importante—, Sakura Haruno —le sonrió—. Sakura−san, Akasuna no Sasori.

Sakura fingió su mejor sonrisa y extendió una mano hacia él, quién la aceptó sin mayor interés.

—Un placer.

—Ya lo creo —murmuró él.

Y antes de que Sakura destrozara la mano del pelirrojo, Kisame llegó hasta ellos.

—Itachi−san —dejó ver una hilera de dientes extrañamente filosos. Sakura se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Kisame miró a Sasori, a Sakura y por último a Itachi—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Le presentaba a Sasori a Sakura−san —contestó el Uchiha.

—¿Sakura−san? —Kisame la miró con detenimiento—. Estoy seguro de que la has mencionado antes.

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en los curiosos tatuajes sobre sus pómulos que apenas lo escuchó.

—Es la ex novia de su hermano pequeño —soltó Sasori sin tacto alguno. Sakura lo taladró con la mirada.

—Él es Kisame Hoshigaki, Sakura−san —se sorprendió a sí misma esperando ver algún brillo especial en los ojos o escuchar alguna variación en su voz mientras mencionaba su nombre—. Kisame, ella es Sakura Haruno.

Ella extendió su mano hacia él y cuando la tomó, casi esperaba que su piel fuera extremadamente fría, estando en algún grado preocupante de hipotermia, lo cual sería una razón congruente para ese extraño color azul que poseía. Pero no era así. Transmitía calor corporal. Igual que la de Sasori.

* * *

—Te digo que todo fue normal —repitió Sakura.

—¿Normalmente homosexual? —indagó Tenten.

—Total y normalmente heterosexual.

Tenten suspiró—. ¿Estás segura? ¿No notaste nada raro? —enumeró con la mano izquierda—. Una mirada, un simple roce, ¡alguna sonrisa juguetona!

—¡No! —Sakura meneó la cabeza buscando alejar la retorcida imagen de Kisame e Itachi tocándose—. ¡Nada de eso!

Tenten resopló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sabía —Sakura la miró contrariada—. Lo esconden. Ni siquiera sus amigos lo saben.

—¿No te parece que tiene más sentido pensar que ellos no son pareja en realidad y no que sí lo son y se lo esconden a todo el mundo?

—No —exclamó, negada a aceptar que posiblemente estaba equivocada—. Los descubriremos, Sakura. Lo haremos.

—¿Lo haremos?, ¿juntas? —ironizó, cansada de intentar convencerla de su error—. Porque hasta ahora, la única que ha actuado he sido yo.

—He hiciste una magnífica actuación —felicitó—. Lo del celular fu excelso, no me lo esperaba —Sakura frunció el ceño—. Y, ahora, yo me uniré a la escena.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

—Itachi−san te ha presentado a Kisame ya. Ahora, para continuar nuestra investigación —«¡Tu investigación!» quiso refutarle—, tú vas a presentarme a Kisame e Itachi−san.

—¿Qué no conocías ya a Kisame−san?

—De eso ya hace mucho. No debe recordarme —suspiró la castaña. Sakura volvió a sentir lástima por ella. Debajo de esa insana obsesión por la vida amorosa del Hoshigaki, ella era solo una chica enamorada—. Por ello, tú me lo presentarás de nuevo. Y a su novio.

Sakura rodó los ojos—. ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo?

Tenten sonrió.

—Igual que hoy. Nos acercaremos sutilmente.

Sakura la miró con terror—. Necesitaré un celular nuevo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Creo que me tardé un poco —¡mucho!— con esta actualización, considerando que la tenía escrita desde hace un buen rato. Lo siento.

En fin. Amo a Tenten, así, locamente. Y me encanta que se aproveche de Sakura y todo este rollo del equipo Gai, no sé, me hace mal ver las crónicas de Lee. Es hilarante.

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Los amo un montón. Sigamos así, actualizaré mis otras historias antes de que se me venga la semana de exámenes encima otra vez. Un beso enorme hasta el otro lado de la pantalla.


	3. Encuentros inesperados

**Disclaimer applied.**

_—OoC. Crack._

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tenten rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros su teléfono celular.

—Deja eso —amenazó Sakura sin ralentizar su caminata hacia Itachi y Kisame, quiénes les daban la espalda unos metros adelante—. Esa tontería del celular no va a funcionar de nuevo. Es ridículo.

Tenten suspiró.

—¿Qué propones, entonces?

—Solo —dudó un momento—, acerquémonos.

No tenía plan alguno. Itachi y Kisame caminaban rumbo al edificio principal de la universidad, dirigiéndose a su clase. Sakura hacía lo mismo hasta que Tenten la había interceptado, casi rogándole que se apresurara a presentarle a ese par para que pudieran pasar a la segunda fase del plan.

«¿Y en qué consiste? —cuestionó con la ceja alzada—. No es alguna otra tontería sacada de la manga, ¿o sí?». Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Sakura suspiró y rezó porque algún Dios allá arriba —o allá abajo— oyera sus súplicas. «Por favor, por favor, que Tenten−san salga de mi vida junto a sus ridículas ideas».

Tenten la asió por el codo cuando estaban a nada de llegar hasta ellos. Sakura la miró con dureza y no aflojó el paso. Siguió con su caminata con la misma velocidad, deseando en misma dimensiones que Itachi−san la viese y que no lo hiciera y ella pudiese llegar a su clase sin mayores incidentes.

—Sakura−san.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda.

—¡Sí, sí! —murmuró emocionada la castaña.

Sakura giró con una temblorosa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Itachi−san, Kisame−_sempai_* —Tenten le encajó las uñas en el brazo. Reprimió un quejido—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió el siempre cordial Uchiha. Kisame asintió en su dirección.

Tenten lo miró fijamente tratando de recordar si cuando lo había visto por primera vez, años atrás, él ya tenía esos tatuajes sobre las mejillas. Le pareció que no.

Kisame, por su parte, miró a Tenten como reconociéndola. Sakura se emocionó pensando que quizá él si la recordaba, pero, instantes después, Kisame desvió la vista, completamente desinteresado. Ella parecía decepcionada, pero como era habitual en ella, le duró muy poco. Sakura sintió la mano de la castaña en torno a su codo, recordándole súbitamente el porqué estaba ahí parada como idiota cuando debía estar llegando a su salón.

Utakata−sensei la mataría.

—Oh —sonrió nerviosa—. Itachi−san, Kisame−_sempai_, ella es mi amiga —burda mentira—, Tenten —mierda, ¿cuál era su apellido? Trató de hacer memoria de todas aquellas veces que vio su nombre apuntado en las listas de clubes deportivos, pero nada llegó a su cabeza.

—Ama —la miró con reproche—. Tenten Ama —estiró la mano hacia ellos.

Ambos la tomaron con una sonrisa apenas pintada en el rostro.

—Un placer —sonrió Kisame y Tenten sintió que podía elevarse al cielo mismo.

—Uh, sí —Sakura hizo el amago de ver la hora, pero recordó justo a tiempo que no usaba reloj—. Tenten−san, creo que se nos hace algo tarde.

Ella asintió, aún algo perdida.

—En realidad —intervino Itachi—, nosotros también vamos tarde ya —miró su reloj de pulsera. Sakura experimentó una punzada de envidia—. Kisame, vámonos. Sakura−san, Ama−san, hasta luego.

Tenten se sonrojó ante la forma del Uchiha de llamarla. «¡Pero qué encantador! —pensó—. No es de extrañar que a Kisame le guste».

—Andar apurado no es sano, Itachi−san.

—Hn.

—Hasta luego —logró mascullar Tenten al verlos alejándose, platicando.

—Vale —la sacó Sakura de su ensoñación. La tomó por el brazo—. Es tarde. Corramos.

No alcanzó ni a emprender camino cuando Tenten la detuvo en seco, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡No lo recordaba así! —saltó emocionada—. ¡Ha cambiado muchísimo!

—¿En serio? —Sakura se jaloneó de su agarre, pasando por completo de ella.

—¡Sí! Antes no tenía esos tatuajes. Y está más… fornido. Y alto. ¡Se ve tan varonil!

Haruno la miró como si le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

Tenten rió estúpidamente.

«¡Por Dios! —se sorprendió—. ¡Lo está diciendo en serio!».

—Tenten−san, de verdad, es tarde para nuestras clases.

La aludida salió de su estupor y miró a su alrededor, encontrando la entrada al plantel relativamente vacía.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó soltando a la chica—. ¡Llegaré tarde de nuevo!

Sakura rió, contagiada de su excentricidad—. ¡Pues corramos, entonces!

La tomó por el brazo y apenas pudo dar unos apresurados pasos antes de que la castaña se soltara.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó confundida—. Creí que llegabas—

—Mi primera clase es al otro lado del campus —se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió juguetonamente, recordándole vagamente a Naruto, su mejor amigo de infancia.

—¿Bromeas? —Sakura se carcajeó, sorprendiendo a Tenten de que pudiera soltarse de esa manera también—. ¡Tú sí que tienes que correr!

Tenten rió también, asintiendo, y corrió en dirección contraria, pero regresó sobre sus pasos de inmediato. Se acercó hasta Sakura y la envolvió en un fugaz abrazo, dejándola pasmada.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Y se alejó a una velocidad envidiable.

* * *

Sakura ingresó al salón después de que Utakata−sensei señalara ante la clase entera —destilando sarcasmo— la importancia que la señorita Haruno le daba a la puntualidad.

Caminó entre dos hileras de alumnos que la miraban con una mezcla de burla y lástima hasta llegar al asiento que regularmente ocupaba. Llegó al lado de Ino, quién fingía apuntar en su libreta lo escrito en el pizarrón, pero en realidad trataba de esconder su rostro en el pupitre, porque se estaba partiendo de la risa. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y sacó su cuaderno, anotando con rapidez lo señalado en la pizarra. Utakata−sensei se paseaba por el frente con la misma inmutable expresión con la que aplicaba sus temidos y legendarios exámenes.

—¿Problemas con el despertador? —se burló Ino sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Problemas con mi socia —se lamentó, siguiéndole el juego. Apenas movía los labios, no quería que Utakata−sensei la reprendiera de nuevo.

Ino la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Luces extrañamente feliz —sonrió socarronamente después—¿Debo preocuparme porque esa chica robe a mi mejor amiga?

—Oh, eso fue muy dulce —fingió enternecerse.

—Lo sé —agitó su cabellera rubia en un gesto nada modesto, arrepintiéndose cuando Utakata−sensei notó su exagerado movimiento.

—¿Algo que aportar a la clase, señorita Yamanaka?

—No, profesor.

Fue Sakura quién escondió la cabeza en el pupitre esta vez.

—Dios —bufó la rubia—. Tu socia sí que es problemática.

Sakura rió. Utakata−sensei —gracias a Dios— no lo notó.

—Deja de juntarte con Shikamaru−san, cerda.

* * *

Tenten caminaba rápidamente por el sendero que conducía al edificio principal, donde esperaba que todavía se encontrara Sakura. Entre las prisas y risas de su despedida, olvidó mencionarle que la vería durante el descanso para formular la segunda parte del plan.

Paró abruptamente cuando su cuerpo impactó de lleno contra otro. Maldijo en voz baja al idiota que la había retenido y alzó la vista.

Kisame Hoshigaki la veía desde su casi dos metros de altura, con una sonrisa totalmente divertida trazada en el rostro.

—Tenten−san, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió a duras penas, recordando repentinamente —sin saber porqué— todas aquellas veces en las que Gai−sensei habló de él, jurando que la próxima vez que lo viera lo derrotaría. La llama de la juventud estaba en él.

Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar que, inconscientemente, su mentor había incrementado su interés por el Hoshigaki.

—Kisame−_sempai_ —no supo si sonreír sería una buena idea. Quería ser amable, pero, por otra parte, ¿luciría muy obvia?

¿Debía hacerle plática? Pero, ¿y Sakura? Debía encontrarla. Sin embargo, ¿no tendría un avance mayor si se quedaba ahí, en ese momento, a hablar con él? Aunque así se arriesgaba a cambiar rotundamente sus planes. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—¿Buscas a Sakura−san?

Tenten inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarlo directamente. Era muy grande. Casi atemorizante.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente. Se obligó a reaccionar y componer una pequeña sonrisa—. Es solo que he olvidado decirle que almorzaría con ella.

—¿Y por qué no la llamas?

«Porque no tengo su número. Pero sí, ella es mi amiga».

—Mi celular murió —mintió, esperando que por azares del destino no sonara en ese mismo momento como solía ocurrir en los clichés de las comedias románticas americanas.

No sucedió.

Kisame echó una mirada rápida en dirección contraria a ella y sonrió, mirándola de nueva cuenta.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a buscarla de aquí a la cafetería —Tenten apenas contuvo el impulso de asentir frenéticamente y sonrió brillantemente—. Itachi−san está esperándome ahí.

Su sonrisa se heló.

* * *

—Entonces le dije que no lo haría y terminamos rodando sobre la cama como dos animales salvajes.

La mujer que servía el almuerzo les dedicó una mirada espantada antes de que Sakura se apartara prudentemente de la rubia bocona que era su amiga.

—¡Ino! —reprendió una muy avergonzada Sakura, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Ino la miró por un largo rato antes de echarse a reír—. ¡Era una broma! Dios, eres tan crédula, frente de banqueta —se carcajeó—. Ah, muero de hambre.

—Cerda —soltó por lo bajo tomando la charola de alimentos de la barra.

—¿Has dicho algo? —cuestionó con la mitad de una diminuta barra nutritiva metida en la boca.

Sakura la miró reprobatoriamente.

—Comiendo solo esas cosas por supuesto que terminarás muriendo de inanición. Además— ¡Hey, Ino! ¿Estás prestándome atención? —se detuvo al advertir que Ino miraba atentamente un punto detrás de ella, sin prestarle la menor atención—. ¡¿Estás escuchándome, cerda?!

Ino ni se inmutó, por el contrario, una maliciosa sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—Voltea, frente —Sakura temió lo peor al ver su expresión—. Alguien te llama por allá.

Se giró lentamente, aún con la bandeja en las manos y, cuando confirmó que su peor temor se volvía realidad, por poco la deja caer al suelo.

En una mesa a unos metros de donde estaba, Kisame alzaba la mano, intentando llamar su atención. A su lado, Itachi comía dangos y, frente a él, Tenten lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**.**

* * *

**.**

*Tomé la interpretación de _sempai_ de la romanización Hepburn, que es la pronunciación y escritura tomada por esta.

Tenten se refiere a Kisame como _sempai _por ser un estudiante mayor a ella, se referirá a Itachi de la misma manera. Sakura, sin embargo, se refiere a Itachi con el _san_ por la familiaridad que le concedió su relación con Sasuke años atrás.

No sé porqué este capítulo me costó tanto, tanto trabajo, de verdad. Pero estoy muy satisfecha de por fin haberlo terminado. No prometo una actualización rápida porque, ciertamente, estoy atascada en un bloqueo terrible. Sé lo que quiero escribir, pero no hay manera de que pueda hacerlo. Estoy podrida, uh.

Espero sus guapos reviews, guapos lectores. Un beso del tamaño de Kisame (así, bien grandote).


End file.
